


"Breach and Clear..

by A1netty



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Modern Warfare 3
Genre: Blowing Shit Up, Breach and clear, Fighting, Gen, Some Humor, team work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1netty/pseuds/A1netty
Summary: Team Metal goes on a dangerous mission to take down the Russian weaponry and their Comms building. All that while staying sane.





	1. Team Work

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Modern warfare 3.....
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Ok listen up. It looks like we're headed towards the action this time. Sandman said walking around the table. Our first objective is pretty simple. We'll need to breach the buildings on the south to get towards the Russian weaponry. After that we need to head towards the comms building to bring down the jammer. Now, before I continue are there any questions ?

"Uh, do we have to bring Truck ? 

"Fuck you Grinch.

"You wish.

"That's enough you two. We need to focus on the mission.

"But seriously though. Do we really have to bring him ? 

"Yes. We work as a team Grinch. So get used to it.

Grinch just face palmed before responding.

"Yes Sir.

"Ok. Are there any more questions ? 

*Silence....

"Alright. Team metal will provide sniper support for Grizzly's team across the street from the comms building. Frost and Grinch that's when you'll come in. Granite's team will be positioned across the street from the jammer and Onyx team will be on the far side securing the extraction point for evac.

"So then everything's settled ? Grizzly said standing up.

"Yep. Everyone go gear up and meet us near the choppers.

"Yes Sir. 

As the convoys and choppers flew in and out of the base. All four teams had boarded their planes and were headed out towards the mission.

"All teams be advised. Your objective is to breach and clear each building picking up any Intel that you come across. You'll need to find their comms building and take down the jammer as well. Once you've completed that, get your asses back towards the extraction point for pickup.

"Copy your last Overlord.

"Thumper and Worm with me. We'll see Ya at the comms building. Grizzly said taking off in the opposite direction.

"Copy that.

"Coffin, Whiskey, Gator, Boxer. On me !! Let's move out !!

"Be careful out there Granite.

"Always. He said smirking before taking off.

"Onyx team on me. Jester, Neon, Reaper. Let's go !! 

"Alright. Everyone move out. Grinch, Truck !! Check left. Frost with me.

"Clear !! 

"All clear boss.

"Keep moving and check your sectors.

"Wait, there's a door over here.

"Check it out Grinch. Sandman said tossing him a flashlight.

"It doesn't look that bad. There's a few screws missing from the hinges, but other than that we should be OK.

"Jesus Grinch. Frost said laughing. What are you some kind of technologist ? 

"Good one Frost.

"Fuck you guys.

"Shut up. Sandman said getting annoyed. We need to get to the comms building. We're wasting time.

"Copy that.

They continued walking throughout the building before noticing the bodies of dead civilians crushed underneath it.

"Holy shit. Grinch said stopping himself from throwing up.

"Looks like they were trapped in here. Truck said walking around the dead bodies.

"There. Frost said walking towards the wall.

"What is it ? 

"Do you guys see that ? Frost said examining the wall. They were trying to escape.

"The building was collapsing to quickly. There's no way they could've made it out in time.

*Silence..

"Let's keep moving.

"This place is starting to creep me the Fuck out.

"Relax Grinch. Frost said chuckling to himself. We're almost there.

"Got another door over here. Truck said pushing the debris out of the way. Looks like it stuck on something.

"Here, let me try.

"Wait. DON'T OPEN IT !!! 

To late.. the door came bursting open and the group went flying backwards. They were all dizzy from the blast, but were still able to continue on the mission.

"Dammit Grinch !!

"What ? I didn't know the door was rigged.

"Is everyone alright ? 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Truck said dusting himself off. Thanks to maintenance Grinch over here.

"Watch it Truck.

"Shut up punk.

"Stop it you two. Where's Frost ? Sandman said scanning the room.

"FROST !!!

"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna work Grinch.

"Yeah, Well I've already gave away our position so it really doesnt matter.

"Whatever.

"Alright you two. Sandman said stopping in front of them. We've gotta find Frost, so let's get going.

*Lost...

"Metal 0-1. Come in ?

Static...

"Sandman do you read me. Over ? 

Static...

"Shit. I guess I'm on my own.

After stumbling around In The torn down building. Frost had finally found a way out.

"Metal 0-1, this is metal 0-4. Do you read me ? Over.

"Frost !! Thank god your alright. Where are you ? 

"I'm on the far side of the building.

"Look, we're pinned down by snipers two clicks north of your position. Try to find an elevated position and cover us.

"Copy that. Frost said running towards a half bombed building. I'm in position.

"Take down that sniper.

Frost steadied his weapon upon the enemy before taking him down completely.

"He's down.

"FROST !! I'M PINNED DOWN OVER HERE !! DO YOU HAVE EYES ON THE SNIPER ? OVER.

"No. Where are you Grinch ?

"I'M BELOW THE BROKEN WINDOW. FAR LEFT SIDE FROM SANDMAN'S POSITION !! 

"Roger that. Frost said taking down the sniper. All clear Grinch.

"Thanks man. I owe you one.

"Everyone up ? Rally on Frost's position. Move !!

*Ten minutes later....

"Jesus, what took you guys so long ? 

"Ask Grinch. Truck said smiling.

"You know wha..

"Shut up Grinch and take out your sniper rifle. Sandman said cutting him off. We have to cover Anvil team.

Grinch just narrowed his eyes at Truck who was laughing quietly .

"This isn't over asshole.

"Yeah yeah whatever.

"Truck, call it in.

"Roger that. Anvil team, this is metal 0-2. We're in position at the south end of the control building. Waiting on your signal. Over.

"Copy your last metal 0-2. We're inbound. Keep us covered.

"Roger that.

"Frost, Grinch get ready. Truck, hand me those binoculars.

"Here you go.

"Thanks. Anvil team this metal 0-1. Are you ready to kick things off ? 

"Roger, we're on the rooftop. 

"Negative Anvil I can't see you.

"We're repelling down towards the fourth floor.

Sandman turned his gaze towards the fourth floor where he seen grizzly waving.

"Roger, I see you. We've got you covered.

"Alright, just give us a couple of minutes to plant the charges. Grizzly said blowing a hole in the wall. We're inside.

"Copy that. Don't take to long.

"Roger that. Alright, let's make this quick. Grizzly said walking around the room. Thumper get that charge ready.

"Charges set.

"Blow it.

The door came down with a loud thump as the team quickly made their way inside.

"Clear ?

"Clear. Thumper said checking the rooms.

"Check everything. Grizzly said checking the closet. Don't leave anything behind.

"Sir. You might wanna take a look at this. Worm said handing him a map. What do you think it's for ? 

"Dammit !! Their planting IEDs. Metal 0-1 we've found it. Looks like the Russians are planting IEDs near our location. We're gonna keep searching to see what else we can find. Over.

"Copy your last.

"What the Fuck are they doing with IEDs boss ?

"To stop our escape. They're trying to make sure that no one else makes it out alive.

"Yeah well, that's not gonna happen.

"CONTACT !!!

"TAKE EM OUT !!!

"YEEHAW !! Worm shouted as he took down the Russian solider. Now that's what I'm talking about.

"Keep your voice down.

"Yeah Worm. Don't get your panties all wet just yet. Thumper said hitting him on the shoulder. We still have a ways to go.

"No shit.

"Anvil team, this is metal 0-1. I see heavy enemy contact headed towards your position. They've must've heard the gunshots. Over.

"No shit we just ran into some. Worm said reloading his weapon.

"Copy that metal 0-1. I hear Ya loud and clear. Worm get that charge ready.

"They don't pay me enough to do this job. He said sighing before planting the c4 near the wall. Ready ?

"FIRE IN THE HOLE !!

They all watched as the explosion made a big ass hole in the wall. Which caused the Russians to flank around on the other side of the building.

"That should hold em. Worm said admiring his work.

"Thumper watch our backs while we collect the Intel.

"Roger that.

"I've got some crates over here.

"Don't touch it. Grizzly said walking towards him. What's in it ?

"C4, Rocket launchers, Sticky bombs, Javelins, RPGs. These fuckers have an whole armory in here.

"Shit. Damn Russians. Metal 0-1, we've found the Russian weaponry. We're now headed towards the extraction point. We need covering fire. Over.

"ANVIL TEAM !! WE'RE TAKING HEAVY FIRE FROM ENEMY REINFORCEMENTS !! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE !!

"You heard the man. Let's go !!

"FROST !! GET ON THAT MINI GUN !! TRUCK, COVER THE LEFT FLANK.

"COVERING !!

"SHIT !! Grinch said panicking. THERE'S TO MANY OF THEM !!

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW SIR !!

"FALL BACK !!! Sandman said taking down the last enemy. GRINCH ,TRUCK THROW SMOKE !!!

"Throwing smoke.

They all watched as the smoke filled the morning air before taking off.

"Everyone on me. FROST !! LET'S GO !!

"COMING.

"Granite. This is metal 0-1, we're making our way towards the jammer. How far are you ? Over.

"Not that far but we're pinned down a few clicks towards the North.

"Copy that, stay put Granite. We're on our way.

"Roger.

"Dammit. Sandman said taking a shot towards the arm. Anvil team, this is metal 0-1 where are you ?

"WE'RE TAKING HEAVY ENEMY FIRE !! JUST GO !! DON'T WORRY ABOUT US. WE'LL CATCH UP !!

"Negative Anvil, we're enroute to your position. Just hold them off a little longer.

"Copy that.

"Ok, listen up you guys. We're going back for Anvil team. They're pinned down and under heavy fire. So let's move out.

"What about Granite team Sir ?

"They'll be fine Truck. No one gets left behind.

"Roger that.

The squad made their way through the torn down streets of Washington, while shooting their way past the enemies until they finally met up with Grizzly's team.

"Sandman ? Grizzly said standing behind the building. Aren't we glad to see you.

"Same here. He smiled. Is anyone wounded ?

"No, everyone's fine. I've already radioed to command. Their sending in air support but we have to make our towards the jammer. Granite team should already be there.

"Alright. Let's move out.


	2. No room for Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Metal, Anvil, and Granite takes down the jammer before meeting up with team Onyx near the extraction point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "War is Cruelty. There's no use trying to reform it. The crueler it is, the sooner it'll be over." 
> 
> ~ William Tecumseh Sherman.

The teams made their way towards Granite's location before fighting their way towards the jammer.

"Metal 0-1 we have the fighters on the way. Get your team towards the jammer asap. We need it gone. Over and out.

"Copy that Overlord.

"So what do we do now ?

"My guess...Truck said scanning around. Wait for an opening.

"But can't we find another way in ?

"Affirmative. But we'll need to spit up.

"Woah, wait a minute boss. Grinch said getting confused. I thought you said that we worked as a team.

"We are Grinch but we can't bunch up. He said reloading his weapon. You see that machine gunner at your 12 o'clock ?

"No.

"Keep looking.

Grinch kept scanning the building until his gaze landed on the machine gunner near the front door.

"Oh.

"You don't wanna get gunned down by him on your way towards the front door right ?

"No Sir.

"Alright then. I'll need you and Frost to flank left while Truck and I flank right. We'll cover you once we're in position.

"Ok.

"Wait, what's the rally point ? 

"The rally point is the jammer Frost. There's no time for errors. Once we take down that gunner I need you two to quickly move inside.

"Fine.

"Alright, now wait for my signal.

They both crouched down besides the building as they waited for Sandman signal.

"3, 2, 1 GO !!

They took off running in opposite directions where they eventually had the machine gunner in their sights. Bullets had ripped through the air as Sandman and Truck took cover behind a blown up tank.

"I've got you now you son of a bitch. 

The bullets had ripped through the gunners skull and back as they both watched his body fall helplessly to ground.

"He's down.

"Grinch, Frost move in.

"Roger that.

Sandman watched as they quickly made their way inside of the building.

"Ok. Let's move.

"Metal 0-1 we're in position. Grizzly said coming through their comms. We'll provide sniper support from the rooftops. Over.

"Roger that Anvil. Grinch, Frost. Where are you ?

"We're coming up the stairs.

"Copy that.

*5 mins later...

"Jesus, what took you so long ?

"We got lost.

"Good one Frost.

"Yeah, that was very funny. Truck said rolling his eyes.

"Enough. We gotta get towards the rooftop. Anvil's team providing sniper support. So let's get going we don't wanna keep them waiting.

The group continued fighting their way throughout the building until they got towards the rooftops.

"SHIT !! THEIR ALL OVER THE PLACE !! 

"Metal 0-1, hold position we've got em.

"Copy that. EVERYONE RETURN FIRE !! Sandman said tossing a grenade.

"DIE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES !! 

Frost on the other hand was trying so hard to bite back the laughter as Grinch was shouting curse words at the Russians. (To focused on Grinch and not paying attention)

"FROST !! 

"What ?

"PLACE THE GODDAMN C4 ON THE DAMN JAMMER !!

"Yes Sir. He said taking down the two soldiers before placing the c4.

"BURN IT FROST !!

"Coming down.

They all watched as the explosion took it's full effect on the jammer. Causing it to fall down from the building before going up into flames.

"Yeehaw !! Now that's what I'm talking about Frost.

"Overlord, this is metal 0-1. The jammer is down. I repeat the jammer is down.

"Good work metal 0-1. Overlord copies all. Now get your asses towards the extraction point.

"Copy that Overlord. Sandman out.

"So now what ?

"We'll need to get off this rooftop. Granite this is metal 0-1. Rally up with Anvil across the street. We're enroute.

"Roger That. 

"Ok, you guys let's move.

*Ten minutes later...

"Well well well. Look who showed up. Grizzly said smiling. You look like shit.

"So do you. Sandman said returning the smile. Where's Granite ?

"Behind you old man.

"Are your men ready to move out ?

"Yeah, but Gator got roughened up pretty badly back there. We'll need to get him out of here Asap.

"Can he walk ?

"Barely. But my men will help him. Coffin, Whiskey ?

"Yes Sir.

"I need you guys to help Gator. We're moving towards the extraction point.

"Yes Sir. They said taking off towards Gator while Boxer was taking a piss.

"Boxer we're moving out.

"Roger that.

"OK, let's move.

Eventually the three teams made it towards the extraction point where Onyx team was waiting impatiently.

"Jesus Christ. You guys look like hammered shit. Reaper said smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah well, you lucky fuckers took the easy way out.

"If you think securing an extraction point is easy then you're highly mistaken my friend.

"Hm.. right. Grizzly said as they both laughed.

"Overlord this is metal 0-1. We're at the extraction point. Over.

"Overlord copies all metal 0-1. But you'll need to hold that position until the evac choppers gets there.

"What's the hold up Sir ?

"Their taking heavy enemy fire from ground units. Over.

"Are you fucking kidding me ? 

"Shut up Grinch.

"Make me Frost.

"Be quiet you two.

"Tell that to Grinch

"Fuck you Frost.

"SHUT UP !! Sandman said glaring at them.

"Sandman do you read me ? Over.

"Affirmative.

"Hold that position until farther notice.

"Copy that. Sandman out.

"Sooo.

"So what Grinch.

"What did he say ? 

Sandman just glared at him through his piercing blue eyes before responding.

"He said that we have to hold this position until the evac choppers get here. Apparently their taking heavy enemy fire from their ground units.

"What ? 

"Alright, Grizzly said standing up. Set up around the perimeter. We'll need to defend this position until the evac choppers arrive.

"What ??

"You heard him Grinch. Truck said reloading his weapon. Fall out.

"Man this is Bullshit.

"Bullshit ? 

"Drop it you two.

"No. I wanna know why Grinch here thinks that defending this position is Bullshit.

"Yeah, I wanna hear it to. Granite said jumping in.

"We're out here fighting all damn day in the hot ass Sun just to wait for our choppers to arrive ? Thats fucking bullshit and you know it Truck.

"Really Grinch ? That's your excuse ? 

"Damn right.

"If that's your excuse then maybe joining the military wasn't a good idea. Truck said walking away.

"Hey Fuck you.

"Ok, Calm down Grinch.

"No Fuck him Frost !! That piece of shit doesn't know anything about me. He has no fucking right to judge me.

"You better get your shit together now Grinch before I Fuck you up.

"FUCK YOU !! He said punching him in the nose.

"Mother fucker I'm gonna kill you. Truck said slamming him up against the wall while hitting him repeatedly.

"Stop it you two !! That's an order. Grizzly said helping Granite pry the two apart.

"Sandman, aren't you going to say something ?

"No.

"But I thought you were in charge. Frost said getting annoyed.

"You want me to break it up ?

"Yes.

"Then I'll break it up.

Frost watched as Sandman took a few steps back before firing his weapon into the air three times. Everyone froze while fumbling with their weapons as Sandman started speaking.

"You guys wanna know something funny. He asked while walking back and forth. I just knew that someone was going to lose their shit sooner or later. People going insane and fighting on one another over something completely stupid. He said holstering his weapon. Do you two even know what couldve happen to us right about now ?

*Silence..

"There could be snipers hiding inside of these buildings waiting to snipe the back of our heads while you two are fighting like little ass kids.

Once again, everyone was silent.

"What if these buildings were filled with reinforcements ? We would all be dead because of you two. Your actions and obnoxious behavior would get us all killed. He said walking towards them. You'd better get your shit together fast or I will personally Fuck you both up.

"Yes Sir.

"I don't wanna hear anything else until the evac chopper gets here. So close your fucking mouths and Defend this position.

"Yes Sir.

Sandman walked away from the group before stopping quickly in front of Frost.

"Now who's in charge ? He said taking off towards the rocks to light some flares for the choppers.

"Wow, Granite said smiling. I never thought Sandman had it in him.

"Yeah, me neither.

"All teams be advised. The evac choppers are Inbound. Get the wounded on board and get your asses out of there Asap. A bomb run will commence in 10mins.

"Copy that Overlord.

Five minutes after the choppers had came, the crew had helped the wounded on board while the others all piled near the doors. Both planes took off within a matter of seconds as they all heard Overlord coming through their comms.

"Overlord, this is Warthog. We're preparing for our bomb run. Over.

"Roger that Warthog.You are clear to engage.

"Copy that. Bombs away.

We all watched as the bombs were slowly being dropped over the city of Washington.

"Damn. Grinch said grinning from ear to ear. That's one helluva fireworks display Eh Frost ?

"Yeah. He smiled. It sure is.


End file.
